


Carnal Desire

by WeightlessBird



Category: The Walking Dead: Road To Survival (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeightlessBird/pseuds/WeightlessBird





	Carnal Desire

"How many times do I have to tell you Gabe, I'm not interested." I harshly tell Gabe. Why in the hell does this pervert not give up. 

"Come on girly you know you want this dick." Gabe retorts back suggestively grabs his dick as a way to say, if I grab my dick you will go for it like a good little slut. Which is not true at all, in fact is is a hard pass to when hell freezes over. 

Not wanting this little run in to last long. I turn my back away from him and get my ass out of the coffee shop. I hear Gabe shouting my name back behind me but I pay him no mind. Having only one goal in mind that being hide from Gabe the pervert. I take a sharp turn to the left in an alleyway. Then continue till I get to the other side, then I hurriedly go to the nearest restaurant. 

Which just so happens to be Dave N Busters. I ask the waitress to get me a booth furthest from the windows. She looks at me weirdly but turns around and shows me to my booth. As soon as my ass hits the seat, I see the most sexiest woman I've ever seen in my life. Of course she is at the bar with a group of friends. 

Her head is tilted back slightly as she laughs with her friends. Her hair is the most mesmerizing blonde hair I've ever seen. Like a crown of pure gold. God I wanted so bad to see what shade her eyes were. Getting distracted by her lips, so thick and plump beckoning me to kiss them. God damn her tits are glorious. The crop top she is wearing strains against her melons. I can tell already her tits would jiggle if I were to fuck her. 

Then she has this perfect slim stomach that she shows off for all to see. I can't tell from the position I'm in if she has a juicy booty or not. But what I do know is her legs are slender and long. Perfect for wrapping around my shoulders as I eat her out. Not being able to handle my thoughts anymore I start to take action. 

Sliding out as fast as I can from my spot I stalk over to the blonde haired beauty. As I near I catch on to her voice and I swear she sound like an angel from the heavens. Finally reaching her I smell the scent of citrus and vanilla. Jesus I've never been attracted to womanly scents like that, but I had to stop myself from burying my nose in her neck. 

Silently slapping myself unconsciously for standing behind lie an idiot. I gently tap her shoulder not wanting to scare her to bag. The goddess turns to me showing me the most beautiful pair of emerald orbs I've ever seen. Her green eyes definitely clashing with my amber ones. Clearing my throat I open my mouth but no words seem to want to come out other than "Fuck Me." 

Her lips turn up into a smirk as she leans on her chin and asks, "As long as I get a taste of your pussy I'm down." 

My mouth literally drop about 10 feet. But I recover with a quick, "Why don't you tell me your name and number." 

Her green eyes twinkle under the lights and leans in further so she's almost touching my ear, "My names Violet, yours?" 

I shiver as I feel her cool breath go down my neck. “Clementine," I reply a bit too quickly. 

Violet leans back into her chair and grabs her Iphone and hands it to me. I type my number in her contacts. She smirks at me as she types something and my phone dings. Looking down at my phone I read the text message. 

** _Unknown:_ ** _ Why don't we get out of here and have some real fun. _

_ _

I then add Violet's number to my contacts.

** _Me:_ ** _ My place?? _

** _Violet_ ** _ 👅💦: Of course _

Taking Violet's hand we strut out of Dave N Busters. I flagged down a taxi that was about to drive past us. Opening the yellow door for Violet then I climb in after her. I tell the driver my address and then we are off. I took a quick glance at Violet and I see her staring at me hungrily. 

Me being me, I lean in a take her lower lip and pull it in my mouth. Sucking on it like I would do a dick if I were straight. Violet moans lowly as keep on sucking. Not wanting to give the driver a show I release her bottom lip. Violet's eyes are slightly hooded and her lip is cherry red. Smiling to myself at the state she is in after only sucking on her lip. For the rest of the ride we sit as far away from each other scared we might jump one another in frustration. 

**5 Minutes Later**

I pay the taxi as we roll up at my apartment building. Getting out not so gracefully I turn and stick my arm out to Violet. She of course takes it as I tug her body up towards me. The height difference is definitely there here being shorter than my 5'7. She would have to be at least 5'3 considering her head is level to my chin. 

But enough with the internal dialogue back to the present with the very lovely Violet. I tug her hand once more pulling her in the direction of the buildings front doors. We walk across the lobby to the elevators. I hit the button and we wait until the elevator reaches us. The doors open to us we slip in fast 

I press the floor number 13 and up we go. As the level pass slowly my hands start to twitch wanting to be buried in Violet's pussy. But I reign in my desires for the time being. But Violet for some reason goes moves from my side to stand in front of me. She then bends over her short skirt going up showing me her clothed pussy. The fabric is damp showing she is a bit horny. 

She then reaches to her hips and rugs at the flimsy fabric pulling them down to her feet. I see her clean shaved pussy ready for me. Reaching in front of her I slam the hand on the emergency brake. Making the elevator come to an angry stop. I then pull Violet up only to turn her around and slam her into the wall. She gasps at my sudden roughness. 

I slid my hands do to the back of her knees and pick her up and placed her on the small metal railing. 

"You are going to be a good girl and stay like this for me." 

Then without even bothering to hear her response I sink into my knees. Lifting up her pathetic excuse of a skirt to see her perfect pussy. Groaning I slide my tongue down her pale thigh. 

Leaving a wet trail as I went further down. As I neared her little pussy I bite into her thigh leaving a red mark. Violet was a crying mess on top of me begging me to stop teasing her. Ignoring her wishes I continued to place bite marks across her milky thigh. When I felt she has enough bites I continued to do the same thing to her other leg. Pulling back to admire my work every inch of her inner thighs was covered in love bites. 

Pulling back all together I stood up and took the elevator off the emergency brake. I stole a look at Violet and almost laughed at her dazed and confused look. It quickly turned into anger and frustration. Before she could do or say anything the doors opened. Letting me escape her wrath. I then walked down the hall to my door hearing Violet trail behind me. 

Passing multiple doors until I reached 169. I pulled out my keys from my purse, and unlocked my door in haste. When it finally opened I jerked Violet inside. The door shut behind Violet as she passed the door. Looking at her expression I knew she was terribly sexually frustrated. Smirking at her expression I turned around and walked to the kitchen. She of course followed me to the brightly light room. 

Turning the knob on the wall to dim down the lights giving it a more sensual feel.

"Why don't we make cake?" I asked Violet.

"Why not, it's not like you have frustrated me enough you minx." Violet retorts back.

**20 minutes later**

"Where is the damn cake roller at!" I shout. 

I have searched over this whole kitchen for this god damn roller, and it was nowhere to be found. I racked my brain on where to find it but came up empty. Violet then walks up to me and slides her hand down my front feeling me up. 

"Why don't we take a break from finding the roller and explore each other instead." She whispers seductively in front of me. 

My eyes rake over her gorgeous face and rest on her lips, being captured by her teeth. Wanting her lips for myself I cradle her face and press my lips to hers. At first our lips follow a sweet harmony. Getting a taste for each other. But as the kiss progresses our lips move to a completely different beat. 

My hands press her Luscious hips as my tongue slides into her hot mouth. A moan breaks inside my throat. As Violet slides her fingers in my laced panties. Her fingers follow the rhythm of my tongue as we both fuck each other's holes. My hands slid to her backside getting a feel of her. My nails dig into her skirt as her finger curls inside me. 

Jerking away from her causing her hand to slip from my folds. Violet starts to protest but I shut her up by lifting her up on the counter. She squeals at the sudden change. Taking a step back I lift my shirt over my head throwing it back behind me. Wanting to see Violet tits but too impatient to actually lift shirt up. 

I tug her crop top up slightly enough to see her plunging cleavage. Thanking the gods that 

Violet has on a strapless bra on. I unhook the front piece and strip away at the piece. She has nipple piercings... Jesus. Moaning at the sight I capture a pierced nippled and tug at it. One of her hands shoots out at my hair but I swat it away. 

Rotating my tongue around her hard nipple. Loving the way the cold metal feels against my tongue. But being careful not to hook my tongue piercing on her pierced nipple. I then turn my attention on her other nipple. Leaning back to admire her hard nipples one more time. I then start my trek south. Placing open mouthed kisses as I went. 

Circling the tip of my tongue on her belly button. Dipping it in her shallow little hole. I then take a step back and place my shoulder-length curls into a side bun. Seeing Violet's dazed face was one of the most beautiful things I had ever witnessed. I slid two of my fingers in between her thighs. 

Getting to her drenched opening. I slammed my fingers in her pussy. Her walls clenched around the sudden intrusion. My fingers, unfortunately, were not going anywhere. Needing her to be distracted my lips meet hers again in a passionate kiss. Our lips danced across one another. 

My fingers started to move a completely different pace then our feverish kiss. Using my free hand I pulled her leg up so her foot was grounded against the countertops. Violet followed suit with her other leg. Pulling her head back Violet let out a loud moan as my fingers pressed against her walls. 

Leaning forwards towards her ear I whispered, "You like that don't you, you dirty little slut." 

Violet response was an even loader moan. Adding an additional finger to her drenched pussy. 

Responding even more dirtier, "Take my fingers like the whore you are." 

"Ooooh my god, don't stop. Ohhh ohhhhhhh ahhh, Your fingers feel so good in my cunt," She breathlessly moans out. 

She placed her hands back behind her back to support herself. As she started to grind and hump my fingers. My digits slid out further only to slam back into her tight hole. I could feel her walls surging as she neared her orgasm. Placing all four fingers in her cunt I began to scissor her inside. 

Violet's body started to quake at this new feeling. Sweat was beginning to roll down her neck and between her boobs. Leaning forward I licked the trail to her neck. Stopping at the base of her neck I began to suck on her jugular. My tongue darted out to wet her neck even more. Making it easier for me to suck on so a hickey would appear. 

Between my lips my fingers and her thrusting. 

Violet screamed out, "Oh God, I'm cumming!" 

Then her hips did a jerking stop on my fingers as she released her juices. My fingers continued to milk her. Slipping my fingers out of her pussy only to slip then in my mouth. I sucked on them all to taste the heaven Violet produced. Looking I saw Violet finally getting rid of her top. 

Her big boobs bounced as she got the top over her head. She looked up at me through her lashes and slid her hands down her body to her cum soaked skirt. And slid the material down her legs. She then hopped off the counter causing her boobs to be press flush up against me. 

My eyes saw the puddle of cum on the counters along with the smushed cake. Guess we didn't need a roller after all. Violet dragged me out of my thoughts as she pulled my bra of my boobs. She placed an open mouth kiss in my cleavage. Then started to suck hard on my tits. Taking half my tit in her damn mouth. 

I reached for her wild blonde hair and tug her hair down. She got the message fine because she was then pulling my legging down my legs. As the fabric headed towards the ground she kissed all over my legs. Once they were of she then went to pull my panties off. Leaving me bare for her. 

Violet stayed on her knees as she placed kisses on my pussy. I lifted one leg up and place it on her shoulders but she stood up quickly. I frowned at her sudden movement. But she then signaled for me to get on the table. So I crawled in the middle of the table and laid down on my back. 

I brought my finger up to my mouth and bit it in anticipation. Violet crawled on the tables at my feet. She seductively traced her fingers and mouth up my legs. Looking up at her face, her eyes were filled with so much hunger. God her luscious lower bottom lip was between her teeth. I wanted that lip. 

She then lifted my legs over her shoulders and got to work. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as her skilled tongued plunged into my depths. 

"Mmmm," I moaned out. My hips started to slow grind on her tongue as she shoved it into me. Her tongue flicked my inner walls as they quenched in need around her. Violet capture my clit in between her lips. She began to play a tango with her tongue on my clit. My head rolled to the side as I lost my mind to her tongue. 

"Violet mmm you fuck me so good!" I drawled out. 

My lower body started to shake as Violet started to suck on my pussy and clit. My hands shot out to grasp her hair when her tongue shot out to my g-spot. My hips lifted off the table as she tongued my weeping hole. Violet slammed her hands down on my hips to hold them down. 

I whined at her for that. My hands continued to grip her hair more harsher. Because the pleasure was to doubling by the second. She was twirling her tongue around and sucking me at the same time. Her face was moving side to side as she took all of me in.

"Ooooo ohhhhh ahhhhh nnnnnn mmmmmm fuccckkkkk, I'm going to cummmm," I screamed. 

My hips started to jerk and hump her face really fast. While my back lurched upwards as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. As I let loose my orgasm. Violet swallowed every last drop of my orgasm. Sitting up with Violet still in between my legs. I tugged her upwards to give her a rewarding kiss. 

As we French kissed I started to circle my middle finger in her hole. Not wanting to tease her anymore I slipped it in her drenched hole. My leg slipped over her right leg and her left leg above my left leg. Using my open hand I put it behind me and started to hump my hand and her pussy. Violet moaned into my mouth as I scissored her. 

Releasing both of her lips. Putting my other hand to the side we both began to cause friction. My hips jerked towards her at the same time hers went forward. My moan came out breathlessly at the feeling. By now, the table was shaking under us but I ignore it. Looking forward I watched Violet's tits bounce harshly as we fucked each other. 

We both were so close to our orgasms. Violet must have sensed it to because we both started to thrust even more harsher. She lifted her body closer to mine as her hands slipped in between us. She reached her pussy and mine. Dragging a finger down my opening. Violet then began to finger fuck us both. My head had fallen back and I just let loose of my moans. 

The next thrust pushed us both over the edge as we climaxed together. My hips jutted as my climax waned down as did Violet's. My back hit the table instantly as my muscles started to relax. I could feel Violet moving on top of me. What was she doing now? Something wet and juicy was dripping on my lips. 

I opened my eyes to see Violet literally about to sit on my face. My head instantly went up and connected my lips to her lower lips. My tongue swiped out and caught leftover cum. 

"Mmm you taste fucking good," I mumbled in her pussy. 

Violet trembled on top of me as my words went through her. My head went back down to the table. But this time Violet sank her hips further down. Her legs sat securely around my head. While her inner lips sat dangerously close at me. I licked my lips at the feast I was about to consume. I lifted my hands to drag her hips to my face. 

Violet's hands sat on her legs waiting for me to begin. Dragging her further down her lips connected to the rest of my face. My nose smelled her sweet scent before I tasted it. I plunged my heated wet tongue in her hot canal. I slid my hands down to grip her ass pulling her impossibly close. 

My tongue went even deeper in her hot pussy. Her walls clamped hard on my tongue. I slapped her hard on the ass check as if to say release my tongue now! Her walls loosened up a bit. My tongue slid up and down in her pussy. Exploring every crevice in her tight pussy. 

Using my hands I started to grind her hips on my face. Making her juices leek down my neck. One of Violet's hands gripped on to my hair when I started to press my tongue piercing on her pussy walls. 

"Oooo mmmm ohhhhh," Violet moaned out loudly. 

Her hips grounded even further on my face. Sliding a finger down her butt crack to her wet folds. I curved the finger inside as I twirled my tongue against her g-spot. Her hips started to grind and hump at there own beat. I bit onto her clit as I played with it. Now both of her hands were on my hair. As she was a sobbing mess up top. 

Taking her clip inside my mouth I started to message it with my pierced tongue. My finger long gone back to gripping her ass cheeks. But I slid my hands up her body sliding up to her boobs. Taking her pierced nipple and started twirling it with my fingers. Violet grasped my other hand and put my fingers in her mouth. 

Down below my mouth is sucking on her clit hard. Her cum seemed like and endless supply. The more I sucked on her clit, the more cum she produced. Slowly releasing her sensitive clit. I latched my mouth around her pussy. And started to suck aggressively. I had clamped my hand on her tit hard. I took my other hand away from her to hold her hips down. 

My tongue was doing a dance on her pussy as sucked. With not even a moment later. Violet had cummed on my face. My mouth greedily sucked Violet dry. While she lost herself to her climax. Her hips jerked several times before they came to a stop. She then moved off of me and collapsed beside me. 

Sitting up I looked over the cum filled table, as I trail my eyes over Violet. I slid my hands on her sweating figure and push her on her stomach. Moving behind her legs I leaned down. Sliding my tongue in between her round cheeks. I gripped Violet's hips and jerked them upwards. Violet got the message fine as she got on her hands and knees. 

Shifting to accommodate the changes in height. I buried my face in her ass. Using my tongue to breach her tight asshole. Still holding her hips I pulled them back and forth on my tongue. Violet then began to bounce and circle on my tongue. My hand slid up her back, so I could push her body down. With her body being slanted. 

Her hole became more open. My tongue circled her rim several times. Before I plunged in again. This time though I began to finger fuck her pussy and her asshole. My tongue sliding in at the same time my finger slid in. I kept a fast paste on both entrances. Her walls shuttered and twitched like the rest of her body. 

"I’m cumming!!" Violet cried out in a fit of euphoria. 

Leaned my back on my knees. I watch Violet drench herself in her own cum. She then collapsed again on the warm table. I then began to get up off the table and clean up our messes. I wiped down the counters having to pick up the cake. It was just unsalvageable, the cake batter was drenched and sopping of cum. But me being me, I ate a chunk of the cum filled raw batter. 

Not wanting a stomach ache I threw the rest of it away in the trash bin. I made my way to Violet and cleaned up our puddles of cum on the table. Using a clean cloth I wiped Violet's legs last. When I found everything to be clean I pick Violet up and brought her to my bed. Were we fucked throughout the night multiple times. We also Christened all of my apartment several times.

-

"God Damnit, you piece of shit!" I shout angrily at my old 69 Chevy Camaro. 

"Of all the days you decide to give me shit. It just had to be in the middle of butt freaking nowhere!" My studded boot shot out to kick my expensive racing tires. I had just finished an illegal street race. Of course I had won but that's besides the point. 

My car did a complete crash after escaping the police. And in my trek to get away from the cops, I had managed to get myself lost. Realization dawned on me I could phone a close friend to come pick me up. Sliding my hand in my back pocket I pull my phone out. Only to see the not so shocking no signal sign. Why of all the problems I could of had. It has to be the one where I've run out of gas! 

Seeing nothing else I could do, I drag myself back inside the warmth of my car. Turning my body to Violet, the girl I was bringing home. Though I didn't know her all that well. I did meet her at the tracks, apparently she was my number one fan. And wanted to show me just how dedicated she was to me. But who am I to pass up her offer. 

Those striking jade eyes of hers drew me in. Along with the rest of her defined features. The cut of her hair looked like it could cut daggers. The silky short blonde locks barely touching her shoulders. With that big fat juicy ass of hers. Meeting those thick luscious thighs of hers. I couldn't possibly turn her down. 

I wouldn't say she had massive boobs, but I'm more of an ass woman anyways. 

I address the situation to Violet, "Well darling looks like we're gonna be here awhile." 

Her emerald eyes run down my distressed face. A hand creeps out to affectionately caress my leather thigh. 

An alluring voice speaks out, "We can take the time to further get to know each other." 

Hearing the hidden meaning behind her words. I question the logic of getting down and dirty on the side of the road. It's not like we had to be anywhere specifically we needed to be at. 

But then again I didn't have a dick. So it's not like I could just plop her on my lap and then that would be it. No we both have vagina's meaning at least someone is giving oral and well this car is a tad bit cramped. But I could bend her over the hood of my car and go at it. Alright I made up my mind. 

Forcing myself back to the reality of facing Violet. Dragging my hand up her smooth bare leg. Letting my nails scrape her skin, as I near my designated destination. Short leather shorts stopping my hands explorations. 

Her hands grab my face pulling me towards her red lips. The moment our lips touched something unleashed in me. Violet tried to take control over the kiss as she got on her knees. My tongue demanded entrance in her mouth but the bitch refused. Reaching around I slap her fat ass. 

Causing her to gasp giving me enough time to breach her hot cavern. Tongues clashing as they fought for dominance. My hands interlocked in her golden locks. Jerking her head backwards I devoured her lips. 

Using my teeth I captured her bottom lip violently. Tasting the metallic of her blood as I bit into her lip. Sucking a bit to harshly I released her lips all together. I trailed tiny kisses over her slender neck. The kisses were wet and hot as I tried to find her sweet spot. 

"Mmm," Violet drawls out sensually. Found it, I grinned evilly. 

My lips latched onto the base of neck. My cheeks hollowed as I sucked on her skin. Occasionally I would sink my teeth a little in her skin. By doing this her skin became redder and more sensitive faster. Pulling away to stare at the massive hickey I put on her. Damn do I feel good about myself. 

Dragging my eyes up to her face. I do a quick scan across her flushed face. God those ocean eyes were so dazed. But also filled with an insane amount of hunger. Her hands trailed up my body to the front of my shirt. She did a quick tug and all the buttons ripped from the seams. Making myself more comfortable I sat on the heels of my feet. Shrugging of the rest of my ripped shirt off. My cleavage toppling out of my silky black bra. 

Violet seemed to notice that because her tongue dipped into my cleavage. Hands appeared behind my back with the purpose to get rid of my bra. Seconds later my bra was being torn off me. 

Wanting Violet to dominate me, I leaned more on the door. Sliding my legs out from under me. I wrapped them around her waist. Her lips stole my soft nipple into her mouth. Her teeth rolled over the nub while her hands needed the rest of my boob. I fisted my hands into her hair when she bit my nipple. She then proceed to move over to my other nub. 

My back arched into her as she dug her hands into my ass. My hands frantically pull at her shirt to go up. Violet pulls away from me raising her arms upward. Allowing the shirt could go up. Before she could lean in again, I ripped her bra off her body. Then I opened my door dragging Violet and I out of the car and into the darkness. Leaning back inside I popped the trunk open. 

Casually walking to the back of my car leaving a confused Violet behind. I tugged two battery lit lanterns out of my trunk. Turning them both on I placed them on the top of my car. Letting the light cascade down both of our topless bodies. 

Violet tugged my body towards the front of my car. Her hands grasped my ass tightly as she lifted me up on the hood. My legs instinctively wrapped around her waist. Her soft red lips sought out my own. 

While her hands went to my button on my leather pants. She hastily popped my button then proceed to drag my pants down my legs. The cold night air nipped at warm flesh. Violet pulled away from our heated kiss. 

She trailed down little kisses down my neck towards my breasts. Her lips latched onto my nipples for the second time that night. I let out soft moans as she played with my nipple with her lovely mouth. Her hot mouth left my breast taking a detour down my stomach. 

Her tongue traced over the outline of my wet panties. Using a finger she pushed my panties to the side as her tongue delved into me. 

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I shouted, "Oh fuck, lick my pussy Violet!" 

Her hot muscle rubbed against my tight walls. My stomach twisted in pleasure that she was doing to me. Her head pulled away as she pulled my panties down my legs. Tossing them to god no's where she went back to work. 

Violet ran her tongue down my dripping folds. Flicking the tip on my sensitive clitoris. Words tumbled out of my mouth in gasps as she fucked my weeping lips. My head fell back looking up at the night sky in pure ecstasy. Unconsciously my hips rolled towards her face, wanting her tongue to go deeper in my pussy. 

Complying with what I wanted Violet glued her tongue and lips to my pussy as she sucked the life out of me. My cries of pleasure echoed around us endlessly. Finally with harsh jerk of my hips I cam all over Violet's face. She swallowed up all of my cum like a greedy whore she was. Trailing kisses up my body as she went. With shaky hands I wrestled with her leather shorts as I tore them to her knees. Her pussy glistened with delight no panties in sight. 

Moaning at the sight of her pretty pussy, I pulled Violet up on the hood. 

She pulled off her leather shorts all the way. Before situating herself on the glass window she spreading her legs open to me. Salivating at the sight of her lush tits pointing to attention. Leaning forward I captured a nub rolling it in my mouth. Hands grasped my hair tightly while her pussy rubbed itself on my legs. 

Begging for some much needed attention. Releasing her nub I worked my way down her curvy body. Pulling back I picked up her waste and turned her body around. So her ass was level with my face. Grabbing her thick cheeks apart I grazed my tongue around her asshole. Violet's body shuttered in anticipation of my wet tongue. Before I could stick my tongue in her ass her finger beat me to it. Her finger repeatedly delved inside her ass perfectly. Having enough of her own pleasure I jerked get hand back. Bringing my hand down on her check hard. 

My finger trailed in her crack and then disappeared in her ass. I watched her head roll back in pleasure as she started to hump back and forth on my finger. My arm wrapped around her body to show her the fast pace I wanted her at. Her hands landed flat on the hood of the car as she came down hard on my finger. Shoving two more fingers in her right hole. Her walls clenched hard on my fingers. Violet's hips started to roll backwards even more. While her back arches in pleasure. 

Her moans come out in breathes as she works herself close to an orgasm. She then starts to twerk her ass cheeks on my hand. Which is by far the sexiest thing I've ever seen anyone do. Slipping my fingers out only to shove my tongue back in. Gripping her thighs I thrust her back and forth on my face. Cheeks jiggling at the brutal pace she going. Rolling the tip around her closing walls. 

With a final cry she came down my chest. 

Twirling her around I pick her up and place her on my shoulders. Mouth to pussy I go to work. Tongue whirling everywhere inside her slippery drenched pussy. Violet thrust her hips fucking my face. Her orgasm reaches faster than I expected. Thighs clenched hard around my face. As she screams once again to the night air. Gripping her waist she slides down my body sensually. She pushes me back to the hood and faces away from me. 

Getting on her knees she flaunts her ass in front of me. Her body rolls as she moves her ass expertly. Hips rolling at a sensual rate she drags her lower half up and down my body. Plopping down on my lap her body grinds on me. Slipping a hand between her legs breaching her tight pussy. Throwing her head back over my shoulder exposing her pale open neck. Lips latch onto her neck in need. With a finger in her pussy I suck on her pale skin harshly. 

  
  


-

**Room 173** I read in bold on the white school schedule I was given. Looking around I found a map show cased in glass. Trudging over to it I found my room to be on the third floor. Signing I made my venture to the third floor, dragging my luggage behind me. Students milled around throwing glares and snide remarks at me. 

You see I was just suspended from the last week of junior year, because I kicked the whole cheerleading teams ass. 

Well maybe not the whole team, but the majority of them I did. The head cheerleader is a "nice" person as she shows people. But she is a hardcore bitch and needed a lesson handed to her. 

The team decided they needed to help her which resulted in them getting their asses kicked. The new school year has started and I'm already hated. 

Rolling my eyes I reached dorm number 173. I pushed the door open and made my way inside. Looking over the room a bed was already made on the right side of the room. So I placed my shit on the left bed. 

A door opened behind me following a small scream. Looking behind me I saw a very naked girl staring at me wide eyed. Her green doe eyes showed embarrassment, along with her rosy cheeks. 

God her tits looked perky and full, probably D-cups. Lowering my gaze her thin thighs clenched shut. I advanced towards her making her stumble back into the door. She looked so small as I towered over her. 

"Who are you," she questioned nervously. 

My lips pulled into a smirk, "I'm the girl who is about to give you your first orgasm." 

Sinking to my knees in front of her, causing her clenched thighs tightened even more. Pulling her legs open I slipped a finger inside her growing heat. Her pussy restricted against my finger tightly. 

Picking her leg up I placed it over my shoulder. Revealing her tight little opening, juices glistened on her lips. My tongue slipped in her heat tasting her sweetness. Moans tumbled out of her as she pressed herself against the door even more. Sucking hard on her clit while rolling my tongue inside her pussy. Swirling and rubbing her walls down until I found her sweet spot. 

"Right there... oh fuck yes... mmm yah," she cried out as I tongue fucked her. 

Her hands wound tightly in my dark chocolate curls. Releasing her I trailed kisses up her body to her glorious breasts. Circling my tongue around her small bud. Biting harshly only to sooth the bite. Repeating the process to her other tit. 

Her small hands tugged at my shirt, pulling away I allowed her to peel my shirt away. My breasts threatening to spill out of there holders. She reached around and unclipped my bra expertly. Letting my boobs fall perfectly on my chest. She pushed me towards her bed, falling back when I reached the bed. 

"What's your name," she questioned me standing there looking delectable. 

My lips twitched, "Clementine, what's yours?" 

"Violet," she answered me before leaning down and captured my mouth. 

Her tongues poked my lips wanting to be allowed in. Granting Violet access she explored my mouth. We fought for dominance before she pulled away. My head fell back as she kissed down my neck. Until she hit my chest stopping shortly to give attention to my peaked nipples. Her mouth licked and sucked at my breast's. Trailing lower she yanked my skirt up to my stomach. 

Smirking down at her, "Like what you see?" She seemed to be shocked that I wasn't wearing any panties. 

Violet respond to my question by placing a long lick between my folds. Her platinum blonde head disappearing under my skirt. Moans tumbled out of my mouth as she worked her magic tongue. My pussy quivered as her tongue drew circles on my clit. Wanting her closer I pressed her face even closer to my pussy. Her teeth grazed my sensitive bud as she formed her lips in an 'o' around my lips. 

"Oh god Violet suck me harder," I exclaimed hotly. 

Following my request Violet's mouth seemed to enclose on my lips closer. My eyes rolled in the back of my head. She continued to edge me closer to my climax until she released me. Abruptly Violet got up off her knees my pussy juice running down her face.

All this pleasure was to much and before I knew it I cummed so hard. 

And then I blacked out.

  
  


-

I didn't get a wink of sleep the night before as I was too busy running over the events that happened in the spa. My mind replayed the experience again and again and I found myself wanting more of her...but did she want more of me? 

I heard Violet stirring in her bed, no doubt waking up from a deep sleep that I wasn't lucky enough to get. I heard her groan as she stretched and cracked her joints, and then I heard her footsteps approach my bed. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, breathing deeply and evenly. I suddenly felt her hand brush my hair out of my face, feeling her breath on my skin as she kneeled next to me. It took everything I had within me not to smile or open my eyes, and I'm glad I didn't when I felt her press a feather light kiss to my forehead before standing up and walking away. 

I waited a little longer to 'wake up', climbing out of bed and quickly showering, shaving and then joining her outside at the patio table. 

"Morning." I said quietly. 

"Morning." She replied, not looking me in the eyes. 

"You okay?" I asked her. 

"Yeah, you?" she said quietly. 

"Violet, what's wrong?" I asked. 

She took a deep breath before looking at me, opening and closing her mouth several times before finally saying something. 

"About yesterday...I'm just... worried I guess. I didn't force myself onto you did I?" she said nervously, her eyes full of concern. 

I wanted to reach out and hold her, tell her that she was the opposite of forceful. That she was gentle, caring, and perfect.

"No, you didn't." I opted to say instead. 

"Are you sure? I keep thinking about it, I shouldn't have..." she rambled, but I cut her off. 

"You didn't, Violet. If I didn't want to do it, I would've told you." I replied. 

She sighed in relief, her worried eyes now closed as a small smile tugged at her lips. 

"Can I ask you something?" I spoke quietly. 

"Hmm?" she responded. 

"Was that...I mean, was I...was I good?" I asked awkwardly, instantly feeling a blush creep to my cheeks. 

"Yes...I think so, I wouldn't really know." she said just as awkwardly. 

"Oh...you haven't...?" I said, and she shook her head. 

And then there was a silence between us. It wasn't awkward, nor comfortable. It was just...there. We both busied ourselves by watching the trees sway in the breeze, the birds flying from branch to branch, the clouds floating seamlessly across the bright blue sky. 

The silence was interrupted by Violet scraping her chair loudly against the concrete patio as she stood up, smiling awkwardly at me before walking inside through the back door. 

I mindlessly followed her, as if I were hypnotised by her chocolate eyes every time they made contact with mine. I closed the back door behind me, alerting her to my presence. She jumped slightly, turning around to look at me. 

"So you've never..." I began to say. 

"Had sex? No." she said awkwardly, looking down at the floor. 

"Do you want to?" I asked, and she looked up at me. "I mean...with a boy?"

"Oh...I guess, I don't really know." she replied. 

"What about with a girl?" I asked her. 

She didn't reply, instead just staring at me as if she could see right through me. I took a step closer to her, closing the distance between us. I wasn't sure exactly what I was doing, but I knew that whatever it was...I wanted it. 

I reached out my arm, holding my hand out for her to take. She placed her hand inside of mine and I pulled her gently towards me. It felt weird, taking charge, especially with Violet. I liked it though, it was different, but exciting.

I slowly leaned in, pressing my lips softly against hers. My body instantly melted against hers at her touch and I knew then that I wasn't going to be able to take charge. Violet was bigger and stronger, it would be up to her. 

Her arms instantly wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly against her as we kissed. Her tongue was inside my mouth and I gently grazed it with my teeth, earning a throaty moan from her. We quickly parted and she threw me onto the bed, her lips attaching themselves to my neck and sucking tightly, pulling the blood to the surface.

"Oh my..." I breathed out, and I heard her chuckle against my neck.

"Don't leave a mark." I managed to say through quick breaths. 

"Too late." she said proudly. 

"But everyone will know you gave it to me." I said nervously. 

"I don't care." she said, before slamming her lips back on to mine. 

Her hands slowly made their way under my shirt, peeling the material up my body and over my breasts. I was still wearing my pyjamas and wasn't wearing a bra, so my breasts were instantly exposed as she pulled the top up over my head. 

She began to kiss her way down my body, first pressing her lips to my chest, swirling her tongue around my nipple sensually. She then kissed my stomach and made her way down to my pyjama shorts, pulling them down slightly and leaving soft kisses on my hip bones

"Can I?" she asked, looking up at me, and I nodded. 

She pulled down my shorts and I flicked them off my feet. 

"You don't have to do this..." I said, suddenly feeling embarrassed and nervous. 

"I want to, I just don't really know what I'm doing. Just tell me what feels good...okay?" she said. 

"Okay." I replied. 

She spread my legs open with her hands and dipped her head in between my thighs. I could feel her hot breath on my centre and it sent shivers up my spine. Suddenly her tongue pressed against my folds, and I gasped loudly. 

"Oh my god!" I moaned, throwing my head back against the pillow.

Her tongue found my clit and her mouth latched onto it, her tongue lapping at it firmly. For someone who had never done this before she was extremely good, and I could already feel my orgasm building inside me. She wrapped her hands around my thighs and rested her hands on my hip bones, drawing circles with her thumbs as she gripped my sides with her hands. 

"Fuck...Violet." I whimpered, and she picked up the speed of her tongue, pressing harder against me. 

I reached my hands down and grasped onto hers, our fingers entwining as I squeezed onto her tightly. 

"I'm gonna..." I tried to say, but my body began to shudder and I couldn't finish my sentence. 

I came under her touch, pushing myself further into her mouth as her tongue continued to lick against me. My back arched off the mattress and I moaned profanities into the air. When I had finally come down from my high I collapsed onto the bed, releasing Violet's hands and pushing her head away from my core. 

"Was that okay?" she asked nervously, wiping her mouth and chin before leaning in to kiss me. 

"That...that was amazing." I exhaled loudly, and she smiled proudly at me. 

She leaned in to kiss me once more, and I wasted no time in pulling her top off over her head. 

"You don't have to..." she began, but I pressed a finger to her lips. 

"I want to." I whispered, and began to pull her pants off. 

She must've expected, or hoped for, more to happen between us, because she had shaved just like I had. I tried to copy what she had done, spreading her legs open and resting them on my shoulders. 

I looked up at her and smiled as I saw how she was looking at me, nervously but in pure awe. I kept my eyes locked to hers as I went down, licking a stripe up her slick centre. She was wet. Wetter than what I had expected her to be, and knowing that I had turned her on made me feel so incredibly good. It didn't taste how I had expected it to either, it just tasted like...Violet. 

"Oh fuck" she whimpered, her eyes still not leaving mine. 

I found her small bundle of nerves and pressed my tongue down on it firmly, flicking my tongue back and forth while introducing a finger into her entrance. I didn't know if this was going to be enjoyable, but her expression showed me that she definitely liked it. 

"Oh my god, Scar. Jesus fuck!" she stammered, her eyes squeezing shut tightly. 

"Look at me." I murmured against her, and she quickly obeyed me and opened her eyes. 

I pushed my finger in and out of her, my tongue lapping at her wetness as she moaned uncontrollably. I could feel her beginning to clench around my finger and I knew she was getting closer to her climax, so I tried something that I had seen the one and only time I had ever watched porn. 

I pressed myself firmly into her and began to shake my head, my tongue vibrating quickly against her clitoris. She instantly arched her back off the bed, taking my head in her hands and pushing me further into her. 

"Fuck!  Clem! Fuck I'm cumming!" she practically screamed, and our eyes locked together as she rode out her high. 

Her hair was stuck to her face with sweat, her face red from intense pleasure. Her chest was rising up and down, her nipples hardened from arousal, and then suddenly she fell back onto the bed, limp and exhausted. 

I crawled up her body and hovered over her, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she tried to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes she smiled lazily at me, reaching her arm around my waist and pulling my body down onto hers. I could feel her heart beating fast as our chests pressed together, and I lay my head in the crook of her neck. 

I'd just had sex for the first time with the person who used to make me hate myself. But now she made me like myself, accept myself, maybe even love myself for exactly who I was. 

"Was I...good?" I asked nervously, my face still pressed into her neck. 

"Mmmm, incredible." she mumbled lazily as she trailed her hands softly over my back. 

I wanted to ask what it was that we were doing, what she wanted with me. She told me she had liked me when I had first moved to Stone Creek, but did she like me still? Could she have possibly liked me all this time? I stayed quiet, not wanting to ruin the moment that we were having. I would ask her eventually, maybe not today, or tomorrow. But eventually. 

I rolled off of her body, sitting up on the bed and grabbing my pyjamas, slowly slipping them back on. Violet looked at me worriedly, as if I were leaving without saying goodbye after a one night stand. 

"I'm just gonna shower, I feel a bit...sweaty." I said awkwardly, and her worried expression turned to one of amusement. 

"Can I join?" she asked cheekily, but I just whacked her with my pyjama top before hastily pulling it on and walking to the bathroom.

As I showered, I couldn't help but let my mind drift back to what had happened just moments beforehand. I'd had sex with Violet Adlon, and it was nothing short of perfect. Was I crazy for forgiving her so easily, for being attracted to her? I wasn't sure, but I was sure about one thing and one thing only, I was undoubtedly falling for her, and I couldn't stop it.

-

Looking up at the stage, I see Clementine standing tall. She had a tough opponent, but now she was standing tall and bulky at the beginning of the fight. Now she's cowered on the ground covered in blood and bruises. Clementine’s are bloodied and bruised too, but she knocked the bitch’s ass out with her famous right hook. 

Just seeing Clementine standing there, looking proud of what Clementine did to the stupid bitch makes my pussy tingle in excitement. Clementine look over at me and smirk knowingly. Like she knew what's going on through my kinky little head. The skanks beside me seem to think her looking at them and they giggle and blush. I ignore them until one of them says they’re gonna fuck Clementine tonight.

She’s mine. Not theirs so I twist around and popped that hoe right in her nose. The stupid bitch cries out in pain her friends swarm her. 

Clementine notices this and gives me another look but this look is a "You’re gonna get it good look." Cause I know Clementine likes it when I put bitches in their place. Cause I'm her baby girl, her little whore. The only one for Clementine. So finally after about 5 more minutes of congratulations and all other bullshit Clementine makes her way to the locker room. 

Knowing I'm about to be getting some good ass dick I follow her quickly to the locker room. Once I reach inside I lock the door because I want Clementine all to myself. She’s already by the showers. The water pours down her body like silk. The blood and sweat swirls down the drain as Clementine scrubs her body clean. 

Clementine says “I know you’re there babygirl come join me." 

With no hesitation, I strip off my clothes and join Clementine under the hot water. Clementine pulls me close to her chest and hold me there for a minute. We enjoy each other's embrace until Clementine breaks the silence with "I won for you tonight. Now get on her knees and suck my cock like the good whore you are." 

Clementine shoves me onto my knees so I'm level with her pulsing cock. My mouth waters at the sight of Clementine. I kiss the tip and suck on it, teasing her. She’s not in the mood for my teases so she rips my head back by my hair. I cry out at the suddenness and Clementine uses that opportunity to shove her hard dick in my mouth. 

I choke at her brutality but Clementine doesn't care and keeps fucking my throat. My eyes water as I struggle to breath and black dots swim my vision. Clementine pulls away to let me breath only to dive back into my throat again. Clementine continues to fuck my mouth until Clementine drop her load in the back of my throat. My greedy ass swallows every drop. 

Clementine pulls me up off my knees and kiss my head telling me, "I'm a good girl and good girls get rewarded." 

I "mmm" at that. I do a scan over her body seeing all the bruises forming. Trailing my fingers over her skin I kiss over every bruise. Almost like I'm nursing Clementine back to good health. My hands have a mind of their own and trail down to her hard dick. 

Clementine backs me out of the shower area to the benches. She scoops me up like I'm nothing and places me on her lap as she sits down. Gripping her shoulders, I roll my hips over her big cock. My juices leak from my pussy and cover her cock. I pull her head back and sink my teeth in her neck, piercing the skin. Clementine warningly squeezes my hips. 

But I ignore Clementine and bite her neck again, only harder this time. That was the last straw, so Clementine picks me up and bends me over the bench. A hand comes down hard across my ass. I moan out loud as I take it like the slut I am. Unrelenting, Clementine continues to smack my ass. 

Clementine roughly leans down and pulls my hair. She aggressively bites down on my neck leaving an even bigger mark than what I did to her. Her mark stands proud on my neck, showing everybody that I'm her property. Clementine releases her hand from my hair and shoves my whole body down on the bench. 

Clementine mounts me from behind and teasingly run her head across my pussy lips. "You sure you want mommy's cock, slut." I try to push back against her dick but Clementine holds my hips down. "Beg for it, slut." 

Moaning in frustration I cry out "Please mommy, I've been a good whore. I need to feel your cock in my wet little pussy." 

Clementine seems to be satisfied with my answer. So she slams that big cock of hers into my tight pussy. Pounding away, she’s relentless as she fuck me hard against the bench. The sound of our skin slapping echoes through the room as does my cries of pleasure. My hands death grip the edge of the bench to stay in place. But she’s fucking me so roughly my body is thrown forward. 

Clementine slips out and pull me off the bench and force me on my hands and knees. Not wasting anytime, she dives back in my pussy. Clementine groans out that my pussy feels good wrapped snugly around her cock. Like it was made just for Clementine to fuck the shit out of. She grips my hips forcefully and slams me back and forth on her pulsing cock. 

Pleasure encases my every thought. My arms go weak and I basically face plant the floor. But Clementine pulls me up to her chest and pumps in and out of me as she wraps her arms around the front of my body. My head falls back against her shoulder as I take what Clementine gives me. 

Clementine leans down and capture my lips with hers. Her mouth dominates mine as our tongues meet. Her hand slips between my legs and rubs violently against my clit. My moans are swallowed by her mouth. And my legs start to shake as I near the edge. But Clementine pulls away from me and I groan in frustration. 

Clementine grips my throat and squeezes as she says, "You’re gonna cum when I tell you to cum." 

Then Clementine shoves my body forward, not giving me a chance to place my hands down so I'm face down and ass up. Clementine gropes my ass cheeks and says "I told you I'd fuck this ass." 

With a back hand to both of my cheeks, Clementine slips out of my pussy and pushes into my asshole. Pain erupts from my lower half and I cry out that it hurts. Reaching down, she plays with my clit as she drags her length back and forth in my ass. The pain and pleasure begin to fog up my brain. Clementine tells me she’s close to cumming. I barely get anything out but moan as I take her cock. 

My legs are numb and shaking as Clementine continues to work on my clit. With a final slap to my ass, Clementine pulls out and pulls me up, only for her to aggressively shove her length down my throat. Clementine once again cums down my throat. 

Once I swallowed every drop of cum, Clementine pulls me up places me on the bench. My legs get thrown over her shoulders and she rubs her tongue down my pussy lips. Gripping her hair, I hold Clementine in place. She starts to suck my pussy and bite at my clit. My eyes go in the back of my head as she continues to eat me out. 

Finally, I'm pushed over the edge with her sexy mouth. I let out the loudest moan ever and tell Clementine that I'm cumming. My legs uncontrollably shake as I let go of the high. Clementine pulls back with my juices running down her face. 

I laugh loudly because Clementine looks ridiculous with my cum all over her. She playfully shoves me and heads back to get another shower.

  
  



End file.
